Finding Lucy
by DianeEliza
Summary: What will happen to Fairy Tail when Lucy is killed? How will Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy move forward? But is Lucy really dead? Read to find out! Thank you for your votes and comments!
1. Chapter 1

_"I thought that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore! What a shame I was expecting better from you Slamander of Fairy Tail. Now the time has come to end your existence!" Yelled Xiang the leader of the dark guild Shallow Abyss. The said mage closed his eyes preparing for the impact. He opened his eyes when he heard "Natsu no!" he saw a flash of blonde running towards Xiang. "Lucy!" Before she could turn around she disapeared along with Xiang. He forgot that bastard has teleportation magic. That is what made this mission S-class after all. He heard a high pitched scream that he new belonged to his partner. Just then Gray and Erza ran into the room he was in. Erza carried Happy in her arms. "Natsu what was that scream?" asked Erza. Before he could answer another was heard. Natsu sprung to his feet with new found energy and began following her scent. "Erza asked you what the hell that was!" yelled Gray trying to catch up to him. "Its Lucy damn it! Hurry up we have to save her!" she was on the top floor that's where her scent led him to. "Stop! Please! Natsu Erza! Gray! Please help me!" They could see the door, but it was closing. A few feet away was their beloved friend dying in front of their eyes covered in her own blood. _

_When she saw them approaching she reached a shaky hand out to them before the door slammed shut. "LUCY!" Yelled all three mages. Natsu crashed into the door hitting it non stop. Gray was frozen to his spot while Erza was shaking. They could hear a sickening voice laughing along with blood curling screams. Blood. That was all he could smell. __**Her**__ blood. "You saved the fire wizards life, so I shall take yours instead!" That was accompanied by a deafening "NOO!" Then the scream fell silent. More laughter followed. Blood flowing beneath the door. When Natsu was finally able to blast the door open he caught a glimpse of the man with his sword buried in Lucy's lifeless body then he was gone and so was Lucy. _

_"Now to dispose of this body." was the last thing they heard from the man. The only thing left was blood. No one could have survived with that much blood loss and they all new it. They had seen her lifeless form before their very eyes. Natsu fell to his knees screaming in anguish and sadness. Gray was slamming his fists on the wall with tears streaming down his face his knuckles now bloody. Erza was hugging an unconscious Happy crying even from her artificial eye. They all new one thing which was in their minds at that moment. _

_**Lucy's**_** dead.**_** We couldn't save her.**_

_He could hear her screams. They kept him up at night. When he slept he would see her die all over again. Well in his dreams he saw her die, and when he reached for her lifeless body she would disappear. His light, his everything was gone. He couldn't protect her. Everyday and every night he had to remind himself that she was no longer there. That he would no longer see her beautiful smile. His Lucy was dead. _

When they got home from their failed mission they didn't speak. When they entered the guild they were greeted with cheers and applause until Levy spoke up, "Where's Lu-chan?" The guild member started whispering amongst themselves. Natsu crumpled to the floor, Gray fell on his knees, Erza stood even though she was crying too. Levy caught on the fastest and began to cry into the chest of the iron dragon slayer. Someone said "What's goin' on where's Lucy?" "Where is Ma-master?" asked Erza with a shaky voice. They had never seen Erza look so vulnerable. Some other guild members caught on and began to cry. "What happened children?" said the Master once he walked out of his office. "Where is Lucy?" "Sh-she's-" "SHE'S DEAD!" interrupted salamander he then burst into tears again. "Wh-what? That is not possible! Wha-how?" This time Gray spoke "He killed her, he didn't even leave her body." The master was now crying. "Love-rival..." The guild started flooding thanks to Juvia but nobody cared at that moment. One of their nakama was gone, never returning.

As the months went by the guild was slowly returning to usual after a year. Gray didn't really strip that often and Erza ate less cake. Natsu always went on jobs whether it was by himself or with the team. He had to pay Lucy's rent, it was the only piece of her he had left. Gray and Erza did help though, when Lucy died they had planned on disbanding but then came to the resolution that she would want all of them together and Wendy was now a permanent on the team. At this moment they were all at the guild when master spoke up "Team Natsu I need you for a very important mission from the council." They all looked over to him and he signaled them to follow him into his office.

Once they were inside he closed the door and continued "There is a dark guild who has become very powerful. They kidnapp people and steal their riches, or they target them and ambush them. They have been destroying other dark guilds as well. That is how they got to the top of the list. Thanks to Hibiki's archive magic we were able to get descriptions of them but even his magic couldn't find pictures of them so we will work with what we have. There are six members. Three male and three female. One male and female are identical so we assume they are twins. They have brown hair and green eyes with average body types. One of the other males has black hair with blue eyes, taller than the others but still average body type. The other has red hair with gray eyes, a more built body type, but not that of Elfman. One female has purple hair with blue eyes, shorter than the rest, average body type. Lastly the other female."

He paused and looked up for a brief moment before continuing "Average height, blonde hair, brown eyes, feminine features exceed those of the other female members." He stopped reading and looked up again. All the members of team Natsu's eyes were wide. Wendy spoke "That sounds just like Lucy-san..." "Yes my child I am afraid so and since we have no photograph the council told me to tell you that her appearance might as well match hers. Have in mind that just because her description is similar to that of Lucy's she most likely will not have her appearance. We do not know what magic they have since the only people whom have fought them do not remember. You are to leave early tomorrow to the town of Bosco. That is where they were last seen. Please be careful." They all nodded and walked out of his office. One person fresh in their minds.

**_Lucy_**.

**A/N: Guys please let me know if you like it so far or if you don't let me know so I can continue it or delete it. Don't worry I'm still working on The Revenge Of Lucy Heartfilia! Thank you for your votes and comments!**


	2. Leaving

**Normal P.O.V.**

Team Natsu was there. They were always there at that time of day. Everyday they would visit her and leave her flowers. Even though a year passed every time they went to see her the tears still came. They stayed longer than usual and bought more flowers than usual. The reason was that they would be going on a special S-class mission given to them by the magic council. That means that they would be gone for a while and wouldn't be able to visit her.

"We'll be back soon okay Luce?" said Natsu his voice breaking mid-sentence. "Yeah we'll see 'ya soon Lucy." joined Gray tears rushing down his face. "Lucy take care, we'll be okay so don't worry about us." whispered Erza who was now kneeling on the floor her upper body on lucy's grave stone. "Take care Lushy." said Happy. "We'll visit as soon as we get back Lucy-san." you could barely hear Wendy since she was crying while hugging a tearful Charla. "I'll make sure they don't get into trouble." she reassured the gravestone. The grave that contained no body. Eventually they left to the train station. Erza decided to knock out Natsu because he was in double pain. Everyone was silent for the rest of the ride.

**Akiya P.O.V. (Lucy)**

I felt someone shaking me so I opened my eyes. _That was one weird dream. _I dreamt of a guy with pink hair who was arguing with another guy with raven hair. Then a beautiful girl with red hair came and hit their heads. Another girl with violet hair had run over to them with a frightened expression trying to heal the two guys. Two exceeds were with them one white and one blue. _Why are those people always in my dreams? _I shook my head and looked down and smiled. "Mommy why are you smiling?" "Yeah why momma?" I couldn't help but laugh at their confused expressions. "Nothing Hikari and Hikaru! You two just make me happy." _Happy?_ Their pouts turned into grins and they launched froward and I was tackled into a hug.

Hikaru and Hikari are twins. They weren't really my children but when I woke up that day they were there.

_Hikari was healing me and Hikaru was using illusion magic so no one would see us. After I had gained enough energy I pulled them into a hug. When the surprise faded away they returned the hug. Since that day forth they have been with me. Eventually they started calling me mom. Then that man came back and took me away from them. That man ruined my life. He had almost killed me once by stabbing me with his sword. It was thanks to Hikari that I survived. Apparently he found out that I wasn't dead and returned to finish the job. He was almost successful when 5 mages and 2 exceeds entered the room and saved me. They took me with them and I had brought the kids along. After we formed a small guild. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone opened the door. "Aki, we need to get going. I was able to find out that the magic council is sending a guild after us. We need you to help us create a plan." I nodded "Alright Ryu. Just let us get ready." Ryu had jet black hair, his bangs covered his left eye. He had ice blue eyes he wore black jeans and a gray shirt, he was also my closest friend. Hikaru took a liking to him immediately. He took Hikaru and Hikari out of the room to get them ready while I got dressed. I decided to wear my usual attire which consisted of a gray flowing dress that ended mid-thigh and black knee socks with black shoes. I slipped on a pair of black gloves as usual. I brushed my blonde hair that now reached my hips. I used to tie part of it to the side with a ribbon because it felt like it was something I always did, but now I hardly had time to worry about things like my hair.

When I walked outside Hikari was wearing a bright pink dress and shoes with her hair in two pigtails. Hikaru wore blue shorts and a red shirt his hair messy. They both had blonde hair and brown eyes so they actually could pass as my children. They each grabbed one of my hands and we walked further into the house.

When we reached the living room I said "Can you do it Ryu?" He nodded and stepped forward and moved the rug to the side revealing a secret door he pulled that upwards and a set of stairs appeared. "Let's go Aki." I stepped forward and down the steps Ryu and the twins behind me. When we reached the last step I looked at the table where 4 other people were standing. "Good morning minna." "Morning Akiya. Here let me see your hand." I reluctantly gave Emiri my right hand so she could see it.

Emiri used Earth Dragon slaying magic. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes. I slightly flinched when she touched my hand. Since a year passed it was almost completely healed thanks to Hikari her. When that man almost killed me he peeled the skin on top of my right hand. I have no idea why but I feel like my hand was missing something important. There was a scar but it was slowly fading. My guild mark was on the top of my left hand. It was one reason why I wore gloves. The other because of the scar on my right hand. It was black like everyone else's. The guild's name is Fallen Angel's. So everyone had a black angel as their guild mark. We have to live up to the name which means dark clothing. The only time we wear bright colors are when we use them as disguises.

"Akiya come here. We need your brain for the new plan." said Kaito. He had short dark gray hair and was slightly tan, he had a more muscular built than the other 2 males. He was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans. "Yes, Akiya you are the most intelligent here." commented Takumi. He was Emiri's younger brother. He also had brown hair which he kept short and green eyes. They looked more like twins in many people's opinion but nope. He could also use Earth Dragon Slaying magic. Instead of them both having an exceed they have one. His name is Yuki and his fur is green and his eyes brown. "How was your morning Aki~ did you sleep well?" questioned Misaki. Misaki had long platinum hair that she usually kept in a braid. She had mind and wind magic.

That's why most of the people we target don't remember much, she fixes their memory so they don't know what we look like. When they found me she tried to restore my past memories but said that they weren't there anymore. Most likely that man erased my memory. "I slept just fine. Now let's get down to business. How strong is this guild?" "They are the deemed the strongest guild in Fiore. The Magic Council sent the best they have after us." "I see do you have any information on who these people are?" "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and they have 2 exceeds with them." _Why do those names sound familiar?_ "Alright we are going to need to be very careful for this. We need to avoid coming in contact with them. We don't have the advantage here we are still recovering after taking out that dark guild yesterday. If they find us and attack us we will certainly lose."

"Aki is right, we can't risk it right now especially if they're the strongest the councils got." "They are from Magnolia so it should only take them a few hours to get here." "Correct, that is 6 hours by train. We need to leave Bosco now. I say we go to Hargeon for a bit. I already found our next target and he just so happens to live there." It was true, I already found the man we had to get next. He was on of that man's helpers. The more of them we get the closer I am to getting my revenge for what he did to me. "Alright then Akiya. Everyone put on your cloaks, we can't risk anyone seeing our faces in the daylight." came the demanding voice of Kaito. "Hai!" we all replied. Once we put our hooded cloaks on we made our way to the train. Saying goodbye to the house where we had stayed for 6 weeks.

It was difficult being the person who planned out all of our attacks. All of our escapes, figuring out where we needed to be where the enemy was going to be. But they rescued me and they've become my family so I guess we are even. We boarded the train that would take us to Hargeon. Hikari sat beside me not before she put a spell on our Dragon Slayers to prevent their motion sickness. Hikaru cuddling up to Ryu who sat across from me with Akio his white colored exceed. I smiled before drifting off to sleep. Where I would dream of a place called _Fairy Tail. _


	3. Arrival

I woke up when the train jolted to a stop. Hikari was still asleep with her head in my lap, Hikaru leaning on Ryu who looked like he was in pain. "Ryu, you doing okay?" He covered his mouth "I woke up just now -guh- but Hikaru is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up just so he can cast the illusion." Since Ryu had motion sickness, I found out that all Dragon Slayers did, Hikaru was kind enough to put an Illusion spell which made him think he was on stable ground. That would end though when Hikaru goes to sleep. "Attention passengers, the train is having difficulties and we will be stopping here in Hargeon. Please exit the train, and we apologize for the inconvenience." Then it went silent.

When the train completely stopped Ryu regained his composure. He would always share a booth with us since me and him were best friends and since the kids got along with him so well. He said that the others always bug him even though almost all of them get motion sickness as well. Of course to everyone else outside of our small guild, Ryu and I were married and Hikari and Hikaru were our children. That's the part we played in public for our disguises. I gently shook Hikari she looked up at me with sleepy eyes "Yes, mommy?" I smiled down at her "Hikari we have to get off the train here, okay?" She just nodded in response falling asleep again. I giggled and picked her up to see Ryu already carrying Hikaru in his arms. I sighed-these twins are identical in more ways than one.

When we got off the train the others were already there. "Hey guys let's get going. Quickly! We weren't supposed to stop in Hargeon! This is where the Fairies are headed!" exclaimed Kaito as he went into panic mode. "Emiri, we need to go into the forest, there you can build us a place to stay for a few days with your brother's help. Hikaru can put a permanent illusion spell so that no one knows we're there. Hikari can increase your magic energy while you do so." I said. Everyone looked at me. Ryu was smirking, the twins were grinning, Emiri and Takumi looked like they were admiring me? Kaito was calming down and Misaki looked proud. "That's my Aki! The brains of our group! Practically the leader!" she exclaimed. There was a protesting _Oi _from Kaito but everyone just brushed it off as usual. "Let's go." We raced through empty streets until we reached a forest.

I left once it was getting dark so I could explore the town a bit, I don't know why but it feels like something important happened here. My hair was down and I was wearing a gray sundress that was pretty short with black thigh socks and matching flats. I was just strolling around when I was shoved into a wall. "Hey there blondie want to have a little fun?" I looked to see that the voice had come from a guy around my age, who was obviously a total pervert. "Sorry, but I have to go home. My kids are waiting for me." I said as I tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist "C'mon babe. I promise it'll be a blast." "Let go." "Nope!" "Let go, you fuckhead!" "Oh, fiesty I like that." I glared at him, so much for not using my magic. "I call upon thee, stars of the heavens, attack my enemy!" I shouted. Just then flashes came down from the night sky and onto the man gaining my release.

I started to walk away as if nothing happened, "Don't mess with angels who have fallen from heaven." I told him over my shoulder while he was still screaming in agony. _I told him to let go. Now I have to get out of here before that moron gets attention from his yelling. If people look for trouble they are bound to find it. _Over the time we have fought I no longer had to think twice about attacking-or feel bad about it for that matter. Its like they want to get hurt, but who am I to object? A smirk grazed my cherry pink lips. As I turned the corner I could have sworn I saw a patch of pink. _I must be tired._ My magic is rare- or so I've been told. I can use the power of the sky. In the day I can use the sun in light magic and I can control the weather. At night I can use the energy of the moon and the stars. I think that's something I've always loved- the night sky. I have no idea why I know all of the constellations and such, but its nice knowing that I still have some memories.

I reached our spot and chanted a spell that allowed me to pass through the illusion. I let out an _oof! _as I was tackled to the floor. "Mommy!" "Mamma!" "Yo, Aki!'' I looked up to see Ryu. The twins reluctantly let go and held one of my hands. "Mamma! Did you see the illusion spell?" "Yes I did Hikaru, fantastic job sweetie. You too Hikari, you gave everyone a magical energy boost, and it turned out great darling!" I giggled when they both grinned. "Hey, I've been watching _our _kids _darling_, don't I get praise?" I rolled my eyes "Thanks Ryu- I mean _darling._" He just smirked and suddenly grabbed the kids swinging them over his shoulders and running around making the three of them laugh while I giggled.

"Akira, I need you to get a move on on how we are to attack or avoid the fairies. Ryu is watching the children, take this opportunity to make the plan, you are the 2nd in command and our brilliant tactician." said Kaito as he came out of seemingly no where. "Yes, Kaito." I turned noticed how we had some tabled and chairs here and there already. I took a seat and pulled out a paper and pen. "Kaito, I need the file on the _fairies_." "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Here. Those are the files we found on Fairy Tail."

My eyes widened "Fairy Tail?" "Yeah why? They are after us, the council's biggest threat. Don't fail us Akiya. But do remember to rest, don't push yourself too much." I nodded and he walked away. I looked down at the files in my hands that read _Fairy Tail_ I wonder if they were somehow able to manipulate my dreams. I came to the conclusion that I was correct, who knows how dirty the council played. I had a new found intensity on my features as ideas began to pop into my head on how to fight these damn fairies.


	4. A Dream

**NATSU'S P.O.V.**

_"Luce! C'mon we found a mission, let's go!" "Natsu! We just got back from a mission this morning, can't we take the rest of the day off?" "Its an S-class mission though! That means a bigger reward which can pay your rent for a longer time!" That seemed to convince her. She sighed "Fine then, but we have to invite Wendy. She's never been on an S-class mission and she was telling me earlier about how she wanted to go on one." "I already told Happy to let her know Luce. So c'mon let's go!" I yelled as I reached forward and grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her off of her seat at the bar. I began to run pulling her along with me. "N-natsu I can't keep up, slow down!" I was only focusing on how how perfectly her hand fit into mine to pay attention to her protests. In a few minutes we had arrived at her apartment and I came to a stop. _

_I turned to Lucy to see her trying to catch her breath. "Okay, let me get my things." I reluctantly let go of her hand and she pulled out a key from her pocket and opened her door and walked through. I walked to the side of the building and to where her room window was and jumped. I climbed in her room and went to lay on her bed by the time she walked in. "Natsu, use the door next time!" I simply hummed a response and put my hands behind my head as I was resting while waiting for her to finish packing up. After about 10 minutes she poked me. I opened one eye and saw that she cracked a smile as she poked me again. I reached for her and pulled her towards the bed. She squealed as she fell onto the bed next to me. I turned my head and smiled at her and she returned the gesture flashing one of those smiles that could brighten up anyone's day._

_I turned onto my side and lifted my left hand to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. Before I could say anything though, Happy flew in the room through the window shouting "Natshu! Lushy! Let's go!" Lucy sprang up from the bed before I could even blink and was across the room grabbing her pink back pack while her face was as red as my Fairy Tail mark. I chuckled and got up. "Oi Happy, we're ready already so let's get going!" "Aye Sir!" Happy flew back out the window and I was about to jump out when I noticed that Lucy was still in the same spot by the door. "What's wrong Luce?" She looked at me "I don't know Natsu, I just feel like I'll miss this place, and that we shouldn't go on that mission." "Don't worry, we'll finish this mission real quick and you'll be back in your apartment in no time." She smiled and said "Yeah, you're probably right." _

_**I should have noticed that her smile wasn't the same as it was minutes before. It didn't reach her eyes. I should have listened to her. **_

_**"**__But you didn't. If you had I would still be alive." _

I jolted awake. _That was Lucy's voice._ It had to be. I was dreaming_. _Of course I was. That was more like a memory that a dream though. That was right before we had left for the mission that would take Lucy away. If only I haden't dragged us into that mission. I just thought that it would be fun, and that it would be a simple mission.

"Natsu-san are you okay?" I looked around until I spotted Wendy's face and realized that the train has stopped. "Y-yeah I'm good Wendy. I just had a dream about Lucy." I heard a cough from next to me and met with Erza's eyes. "We should get going. This is the last town that the members of the dark guild were spotted at." "I agree let's get going." added Gray. Wendy woke up the two exceeds that were in her arms and we stepped off of the train. I took a whiff of the air and my eyes widened in surprise. It was faint but it was there.

_Strawberries and Vanilla._

_**Lucy's scent.**_


	5. The Plan

"Mommy!" "Mamma wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with another two set of eyes. "Good Morning Mamma!" They said in unison and tackled me in a hug. I giggled and returned their hugs. Then I got and idea and began to tickle them. "M-mommy stop! HAHAHA! MOMMY!"

I continued until I heard a cough. I turned to look at the door to see Ryu standing at the entrance. "Good morning Ryu." "Morning Aki." "Uncle Ryu!" The twins yelled out and then ran to him and glomped him.

I heard Ryu yelp in surprise and burst out laughing. His face was quickly turning red and the twins that were currently hugging him were giggling. He coughed again and pat their heads. His face turned serious which cut my laughter short. "We need to get going." Even the kids stopped laughing.

"Hikaru go with Hikari and go eat breakfast. I'll get your things together." He saluted and said "Yes Mamma!" and dragged Hikari out of the room. I turned to Ryu again. "We just skipped town last night why do we have to leave again?"

"We got word that Fairy Tail is already there looking for us, which means that it won't be too long until they come here." "Damn it. That means they'll be here by nightfall if they find any hints that we're here."

He walked to the bed where I was seated and got on his knees before me. "Hey, it'll be okay Aki. Bedsides Kaito was boasting about the plan you thought of and how it was full proof."

I smiled a bit. "I just wish that the kods could be in a stable environment." "Yeah but you know those two will neber leave your side so the best we can do is protect them." I nodded. "So would you like to hear about my brilliant plan?" He smirked "If you insist."

I need Emiri to help though. Also I need Hikaru's illusion magic. We need to target their memories. I was reading their files and it seems that one of their guild member died a few years back or something. It may seem bad but it'll cause them to slow down a bit. Also they will all see Lucy Heartfilia, the deceased member, when they reach our current hide out. I'll have Hikaru cast the illusion of her. And while they are focused on that we are to target Wendy Marvel. The youngest in the team that was sent after us. She is 13 I believe and the Sky Dragon Slayer. Be prepared and I need your help to make sure that it'll work."

"Woah while you were talking your eyes sparkled Aki." I blushed and just then the twins walked back in. "Hikari I need you and your brother to go with Ryu and do what he tells you while I collect out things. We have to do something tonight and after we'll be headed to to another town."


End file.
